teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Werejaguars
Werejaguars, also known as the Nagual, are a species of shape-shifters that were introduced during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. The lore behind the werejaguar is based on the Aztec legend of Tezcatlipoca, a god who has a strong connection to jaguars. Kate Argent is the only true Werejaguar seen to date. Hayden Romero was a part-werejaguar Chimera prior to being bitten and turned into a Werewolf by Scott McCall, but demonstrated very few werejaguar abilities. Due to there only being one true werejaguar in the series, there is very little known about the species' mythology. The most notable characteristic of the werejaguar is their connection to the Berserker species; Kate Argent has the ability to both control Berserkers and create them, and during Hayden's brief time as a part-werejaguar Chimera, she was able to sense the location and current status of Noah Patrick, a part-Berserker Chimera. Because of these abilities, there's is clearly some kind of established connection between werejaguars and Berserkers. So far in the series, the only werejaguars who have appeared were turned or made, with Kate Argent being deeply scratched by then-Alpha werewolf Peter Hale, and with Hayden Romero being scientifically transformed into a part-werejaguar Chimera by the Dread Doctors. If born werejaguars exist, they have yet to be introduced in the series, though it was implied by Braeden that there are more werejaguars in Mexico in the area around La Iglesia, a church built over the ruins of an Aztec temple to Tezcatlipoca, who is said to be the werejaguar god. It is also unknown if werejaguars can turn humans into more of their kind, due in part to the mystery as to whether they have a hierarchy within their species like werewolves do, with Alphas being the only ones who can turn humans into werewolves or other shapeshifters through a bite or scratch. Physical Appearance When shifted, a werejaguar's eyes will glow green, a color that has yet to be seen on any other species; it is unclear if the color of their eyes is due to genetics, symbolism or possibly a third unknown reason. A werejaguar's fangs are much shorter than those of a werewolf but seem to be used to the same effect. Werejaguars have been known to partially shift on occasion, like their werewolf and werecoyote counterparts, as evidenced by when Kate has only flashed her green werejaguar eyes or has only extended her teeth and fingernails into fangs and claws. When a werejaguar completely shapeshifts, their skin changes from its normal color to a bluish-purple tone with black jaguar-esque spots. Though Kate is usually fully-clothed when she shifts, it has been shown that the skin on her face, neck, chest, shoulders, and arms change color, indicating that the skin on the rest of her body may transform as well. Becoming a Werejaguar only one known way of becoming a werejaguar. Through a scratch of an Alpha werewolf. As a scratch of an Alpha werewolf would turn you into a werejaguar, it can be assumed that in-order to becoming a werejaguar is you have to be at the brink of death for the transformation to work. It can be assumed that if the werejaguar was to have children, they would become a werejaguar. Berserker Connection Werejaguars have a unique but currently unspecified connection with Berserkers. The former hunter turned werejaguar, Kate Argent, who is also known by the nicknames "La Loba" or "The Bone Woman," was not only able to control the Berserkers, but she was able to create them as well, as evidenced when she turned Scott McCall, a True Alpha werewolf, into a Berserker, though this transformation was temporary. Shortly after Kate completed her transformation into a werejaguar, she was drawn to the Temple of Tezcatlipoca (the patron god of the Nahual people and werejaguars in general), which was located under a Mexican church called La Iglesia, where she discovered two Berserkers waiting for her. Although she did not understand why, the Berserkers quickly demonstrated that they obeyed her every command, as shown when the beasts retreated from a fight with the McCall Pack when she roared at them. These Berserkers then began acting as her bodyguards and helped her survive while she was on the run from the Calavera family of hunters. It was unknown if this connection was a werejaguar trait or something specific to Kate until Season 5B's The Last Chimera, when it was revealed by Theo Raeken that Hayden Romero, who was then a part-Werejaguar, part-Werewolf Chimera, had a connection with Noah Patrick, a part-Berserker Chimera. Through this connection, Hayden was able to sense that Noah had been in their vicinity recently, and could also sense that he was close to death. It was implied by Theo that the Dread Doctors informed him that werejaguars have a special connection to Berserkers. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werejaguars possess incredible superhuman strength, to the point that they appear to be on par with Alpha werewolves. This was demonstrated during Kate Argent's battle against the True AlphaScott McCall, who she managed to defeat, although her Beserker weakened him first and helped her through the duration of the fight and she had the element of surprise. It’s also possible Scott was not trying to hurt her, as he still possessed great love for Allison and Chris. *'Super Speed:' Werejaguars possess superhuman speed that allows them to run faster than even the most athletic human beings. Veteran Hunter Chris Argent admitted that he was having difficulty tracking his sister Kate and her Berserkers, who he said were too fast for him to follow. *'Super Agility/Reflexes': Werejaguars possess superhuman agility, allowing them to jump extremely high and far in a single bound and perform various gymnastic and acrobatic feats. Kate demonstrated this enhanced agility when she jumped through the wall of windows in Derek's loft, which was at least a dozen floors from the ground, indicating that she could jump extremely high and far without tiring her out before her battle with Scott and Kira. This agility also extends to a werejaguar's reflexes, allowing them to easily dodge attacks and projectiles such as arrows and bullets before they can be hit. *'Super Durability': Werejaguars, while being vulnerable to open wounds like slashes and punctures, are extremely durable to blunt force trauma, allowing them to endure severe blows with only minor injury. Kate jumped through a wall of plate-glass windows without being slowed down. Additionally, even open wounds such as being shot with various bullets doesn't seem to slow werejaguars down, though it can anger them enough to force them to transform against their will. *'Super Senses:' Like their jaguar counterparts, werejaguars possess extremely sensitive and acute senses of sight, hearing, and smell. With their enhanced sight, they can see much farther than normal humans and have perfect eyesight in the dark, as well as being able to see supernatural phenomenon that cannot be perceived by human eyes, such as a Kitsune's aura or the Nemeton while it is hiding itself. With their enhanced sense of smell, werejaguars can track scents for up to several miles, so long as they are not covered up by stronger scents like chemicals or washed away by the rain, and they can also interpret individual human scents, allowing them to discern the personal identity and emotional state through chemosignals. A werejaguar's enhanced hearing can allow them to hear extremely quiet sounds that would ordinarily not be picked up by human ears, such as whispered conversations from several yards away. These senses, while working together, can help a werejaguar significantly in battle, aiding them in fighting at night, hearing the footsteps of approaching enemies before they can get close, and locating missing people by scent. *'Accelerated Healing': Like their fellow werecreatures, Wolves and Coyotes, werejaguars have immensely accelerated cellular regeneration, allowing them to heal from mild to moderate wounds within moments. Werejaguars' healing seems to be even more rapid than the average shapeshifter, as Kate Argent has not only shown that she can be shot multiple times without being slowed down, but her healing ability was so advanced that it actually resurrected her after she was killed by Peter Hale; he clawed her so deeply when ripping out her throat that she was transformed into a werejaguar, and her healing ability, enhanced by the impending full moon, brought Kate back to life so she could complete her transformation. Additionally, this enhanced healing ability gives werejaguars an immunity to human illnesses and conditions, and prevents them from becoming drunk on alcohol or high on drugs due to their bodies healing the damage too quickly for the effects to be felt. **'Longevity': Because of a werejaguar's enhanced healing ability that replaces aging and damaged cells at a constant rate, they, along with their fellow shapeshifters, possess an immortality. but the oldest known werecreature, the Alpha werewolf Satomi Ito, is 110+ years old while maintaining the appearance of a woman in her mid-late 50s to early 60s, This also allows a werejaguar and their fellow animal shapeshifters to maintain their youthful appearance forever. *'Shapeshifting:' Werejaguars by definition are shapeshifters, allowing them to transform their physical features into ones that resemble their jaguar counterparts. When a werejaguar shifts, their eyes glow green, their teeth and fingernails extend into fangs and claws, and their skin changes from its usual shade to a dark bluish-purple with darker spots. This transformation can be a conscious or unconscious act. While a werejaguar can shift on command, they can also involuntarily shift as well if they do not have control over their transformations, especially during periods of extreme emotions such as anger or fear, or during a full moon. *'Animal Instincts': As an animalistic shapeshifter, werejaguars possess the same animal instincts as their jaguar counterparts, giving then intuitive instincts as to how a real jaguar would behave. Since jaguars are predators, werejaguars can presumably assert dominance over lesser creatures such as dogs, cats, and deer, just like werewolves and werecoyotes, and share a jaguar's hunting, predatory and solitary instincts. *'Magic/Mysticism': The only known werejaguar, Kate Argent, demonstrated the ability to perform certain magical or mystical rituals to defy the laws of the human world. Her first ritual was one involving wolfsbanethat temporarily de-aged Derek Hale from being an adult man in his mid-20s to his 16-year-old self. His de-aged form only possessed the knowledge, memory and skills of his younger self, so he didn't remember any of his packmates, could not control himself on full moons, didn't remember that the Hale House Fire had happened, and thus also didn't remember that it was Kate who caused the fire. It was later revealed that Kate had performed this ritual to turn Derek back to an age where he still trusted her so she could manipulate him into giving her the Triskelion medallion, which she believed to be a truly mystical talisman that could give her control over her werejaguar transformations. The second ritual she performed also involved wolfsbane and a special room in La Iglesia, where she used a bear skull to turn Scott McCall into a Berserker. Both rituals required Kate to transport her victims to the Temple of Tezcatlipoca. It is unknown if this is a power that all werejaguars possess. Weaknesses ** Mountain Ash: Since werejaguars are supernatural creatures, they are vulnerable to rowan, both in its wood form and its incinerated form known as mountain ash. As a result, not only can they not touch or handle it, but they can also be barred from entering an area that has been warded with an unbroken circle of it, and can also be trapped within a circle in the same way. ** Wolfsbane: Yellow wolfsbane seemed to weaken Kate Argent when nothing else would, but it didn't have as extreme of an effect as it had on werewolves and werecoyotes. This could possibly be because jaguars are a feline species, not a canine species like the aforementioned shapeshifters, making them less vulnerable to the herb. It is unknown what effects, if any, other forms of wolfsbane, such as the blue and purple varieties, would have on werejaguars. ** Full Moon: Werejaguars, like werewolves and werecoyotes, are beholden to the full moon, as it is the source of their powers. During a full moon, a werejaguar's powers will be enhanced to even stronger levels, but also come with a cost of enhanced agitation, aggression, and bloodlust that they will need to learn to control to prevent exposing their supernatural identity to humans and hunters. Werejaguars without training will be overcome with such rage and aggression that they will be compelled to attack any living creature they cross who crosses their path. This was evidenced by Kate Argent, whose control over her transformations was tenuous at best, and who inadvertently killed a gas station attendant after he heard her roaring in discomfort while trying not to shift and forced his way into the restroom where she was hiding. ** Intense Emotions: Like their werewolf and werecoyote counterparts, werejaguars' transformations can be triggered by increased heart rates, which means that intense emotions such as anger, fear, stress, or lust can cause them to transform if they do not learn how to control their pulse. While pain usually helps shapeshifters remain human instead of transforming, it can have the opposite effect if the pain causes the shapeshifter to become angry, as evidenced by the werejaguar Kate Argent when she was shot by a hunter while trying to interrogate them on the identity of The Benefactor. Shapeshifters who are impulsive and reckless also have difficulty controlling their emotions and their transformations, which was demonstrated by Kate when it took her much longer to learn to control her werejaguar transformations than other shapeshifters like Scott McCall or Isaac Lahey, who learned to control their werewolf shifts by their second or third full moon. ** Lunar Eclipse: Since werewolves and werecoyotes, who are beholden to the moon just like werejaguars, lose their powers during the phase in a lunar eclipse when the moon is in the Earth's umbral shadow, it can be assumed that werejaguars will also lose their powers during this lunar phase as well. ** Electricity (possibly): Electricity is a weakness that seems to be shared by most animalistic shapeshifters, such as werewolves and werecoyotes, indicating that it could be a werejaguar weakness as well. This seems to be implied when Araya Calavera had a taser wand while preparing to battle Kate Argent, but since a werejaguar has yet to be electrocuted, it is unknown if this is truly a werejaguar's weakness or not. *